The present application relates to a communication device, an information processing device, a program, and a reader/writer providing system. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication device, an information processing device, a program, and a reader/writer providing system, which are able to provide a reader/writer for processing each of various kinds of data stored in an IC(integrated circuit) chip.
Information communication terminals, such as cell phones and cards, in which information-stored IC chips are embedded, have been widely used for carrying out non-contact wireless communication with reader/writer (R/W) terminals. For example, the information communication terminals embedding such IC chips have been widely used for processing at ticket gates of transportation systems, transactions at cash registers and credit card payments in retail stores, time management of employees, and so on.
Such contactless IC chips may be independently used for multiple applications, for example one IC chip may be used for a commuter ticket, electronic money, point service, and so on. Thus, the contactless IC chip is featured so that a memory region thereof is divided into a plurality of storage areas which are assigned to the respective applications, providing the IC chip with a function of managing the data. In order to perform the interoperation between applications safely, the contactless IC chip is also featured to eliminate undesired accesses of applications other than those managing the respective storage areas.
For instance, an information processing terminal, such as a cell phone, provided with an IC chip may include applications A and B to which the storage areas A and B are assigned. Each of these storage areas is protected by password authentication to make it inaccessible to unauthorized personnel. The application A is provided with password A to the recording area A. The application B is provided with password B to the recording area B.
In some cases, two or more applications seek to obtain the permission of access to the date of an individual storage area managed by another application to share the data between the applications.
Then, a technology was proposed in which simple procedures make it possible to share authentication information, such as a password, being set to the storage area of the IC chip, between the administrator application of the storage area and the non-administrator application (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-287335.